Just Met and I'm Ghost Hunting and Time Traveling
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: This is ONLY part 1 The story is about: Amy Pother is a 23 year old girl and has no friends, no boyfriend, no nothing. She lives on her own, and isn't in touch with any of her family members anymore. Her life changes when she meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What adventures does she have ahead of herself? This is ONLY PART 1 description! Part 2 is coming very soon! Thnxs 4 reading!


_'I don't know. I just don't. There is nothing I can do anymore and I just want to let it all go.' _

I slowly walk towards the door and open it oh so gently. I step outside into the warm summer air. '_If I could just stay out here forever'_ ran through my mind, like the way I'm running now.

The warm air brushes onto my face as if a feather is touching it. It rushes through my lightweight shirt and through my chocolate brown hair. I turn around and look back, but I'm too distracted to keep looking, so I turn back around. I spread my arms out as if I'm a colorful bird about to take off.

Flying. That's all I want to do. I want to fly forever.

I thought I couldn't get distracted by _anything_. But somehow I did. I got distracted by a screech. A sharp, high-pitched screech. I stop and put my arms down.

'_Dammit' _I thought. _'Why couldn't the perfect moment last?'_

I heard someone shouting "Dean!"

_'Dean? Who the hell is Dean?'_

I see an ally way and I walk down it. Thank god it's not dark out. I would have been scared. But no, it was mid-afternoon and it was sunny out.

"Sam, where are you?"

_'Who the heck is Sam? Sam and Dean. Who are they?"_

I jog slowly and I find footprints of blood.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted.

"Hey! Who's there?" a voice shouted. I walk over to stand up against the wall, but the voice grew closer. "I said, who's there? I don't like-" he stopped when saw me against the wall. "Sam! Come here!"

I could feel the horror coming up my throat. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, trying, not to make a sound. I didn't even want my breathing to be heard.

"Dean what-" the other man said, then stopping himself. "Who's this?". He said while pointing to me.

"Well, all I know is that she is very beautiful." the other man said with a smile.

I could feel my cheeks start to turn red. I smile a little, but I don't think I'm interested in the one who called me beautiful.

"I'm Dean Winchester" the man said, putting out his hand. We shake hands.

_'Dean Winchester. Yeah, that's lovely. What's the other guy's name?'_

He moves over to the side so that the other guy can talk.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Dean and I are brothers." he said with a smile. We shake hands and I tell them my name.

"I-I-" I stutter. "I'm Amy Pother."

"Nice to meet you Amy." I look at his face for a while.

_'Man you're hot.'_

Dean comes in front of Sam and I and I kind of got mad at him.

"So, Amy, I wanna take you somewhere. You're choice." Dean said.

"Is Sam going?" I ask quickly. I want to go somewhere with Sam, not Dean.

Dean turns around and winks at Sam. Sam quickly straightens up and gets in front of Dean.

"Uh, Dean's not going." Sam said, "I'm gonna take you somewhere. And, I know the perfect place"

I smiled and said 'OK'.

When Sam pulls up into the parking lot, I have no clue where we are. I don't know if Dean recommended it or what but I have no clue what it is.

The name is _Country and Music Bar_.

"Is there wine here?" I ask. I'm not much of a drinker.

"Uh, yeah. Why you a-ask?" Sam said.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Shit..."

"I can have a glass or two. It's no big deal." I said with a faint smile.

"OK"

When we walk in, it wasn't what I was expecting for a country bar. There are no cowboy boots, no girls wearing short shorts, and I don't hear country music.

Sam breaths in through his noise. "Ahh. Love this smell!"

"Uh hu..." I said

"You don't like it here do you?"

"I never said that."

"You wanna leave don't you?"

"Sam, don't try to read my mind. I won't judge this place until I get to spend some time here. Now, what do you do here?"

"Dance, talk, drink. That's pretty much it."

"OK"

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

We go over to the bar and there is a _huge_ selection of alcohol! I just want a simple wine is all.

"Sammie! The bar tender shouts, giving Sam a high five. "How you doing buddy?"

"I'm good. I'm good"

"Oh, and who's this lovely lady?"

"Oh. This is Amy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Amy". He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You're very beautiful. I'm Jack" he said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Jack" I said with a smile back.

"So, where's Dean?" Jack asks Sam

"Oh, I don't know where he is. I took Amy here out and he didn't come. He didn't tell me where he was going."

"Wanna call-"

"Hey Jack!" someone shouts. I prayed that it wasn't Dean.

_'Please don't be Dean. Please don't be Dean'_

"Dean! I thought you weren't gonna come. How are you?"

_'Man, Dean! I just want to spend time with Sam!'_

"I'm good. How are you man?"

"I'm good. Perfectly fine. Have you met Amy?" Dean looks over at me, and I have no facial expression on. I'm really ticked off at him.

"Yeah, I have. Beautiful Amy." he said with a smile. "We ran into her while on a trip. I thought Sam should take her out somewhere. I just came by to check on the little rascals."

"We're fine Dean. Thank you" I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Uh, Sam, we kind of need to go."

"What!?" Sam said, louder than I expected. I jumped a little, stepping back.

"Sam we have to."

"No, I'm not leaving Amy. I want to stay here with her."

"What do you need to do anyways?" I ask

"That's none of your business princess."

"Don't call me that..."

'Sorry. But Sam and I need to go. Now!"

"Dean I'm not going."

"Sammie come on"

"No! No Dean. The one time I get a chance to go out with a girl that I'm interested in, you have to come and ruin it! I'm done! I'm staying here and that's final!"

"Fine! I'll go by myself. I'll tell you what I killed when I get back."

"I'm staying here all night Dean."

"Really!? You're gonna be that stubborn?"

"Yeah, I am. Now go!"

"Fine Sam!' Dean said throwing his arms in the air. He walked out out and slams the door. Sam and I stood there for a minute or two.

"Sam..." I said. I felt awkward saying something after what just happened.

"Amy I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For flipping out just now. I don't think that's what you wanted to see."

"You're fine Sam"

"No I shouldn't have..."

He kept talking, but all I wanted to do was kiss him, so I wasn't really listening. I looked at him, but he kept on walking in circles going on and on about him freaking out.

I stop him when he gets in front of me. I look him in the eyes and I could feel my heart pounding. I gently grab his face, stand up higher, and kiss him. He didn't pull away, and neither did I. I wanted to stay there forever.

He lets go first, but I don't think it was because he didn't want to kiss me.

"Sam I'm-"

"No" he said with a laugh in his voice. "You're OK. I wanted to do that first but you beat me to it." I smile and laugh a little. Then, he kisses me again.

"Whoo doggie!" Jack shouts. I stop kissing him because I started laughing. "Sammie's got a girlfriend!" Jack shouts while laughing.

"You're coming back to the hotel with me" Sam said while smiling.

"Oh. And what's the sleeping arrangement?" I ask

"Two beds. Dean in one. You and I in the other. Sound good?"

"Perfect"

_Hello Kitty_ by Avril Lavigne comes on. "Oh my god I love this song!"

"Shall we dance?" Sam asks holding out his hand while smiling.

"We shall" I said laughing. I grab his hand and he guides me to the dance floor.

When we start dancing, Sam really gets into it. He spins me around a few times, and I just go along with it.

When the song ends, he hugs me, but picks me up and spins me around. When he puts me down, he asks, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walk back over to the bar, and I ask for wine. Just simple wine. Sam asks for a beer.

"So, what did Dean need you for so badly?" I ask

"I'm not sure you'll appreciate it." Sam says

"Oh come on. I can handle it."

Sam takes a deep breath. "Dean and I are ghost hunters."

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"See, told you you wouldn't like it."

"No1 No no no. You got me all wrong"

"What"

"That's like, the coolest thing ever! I'm dead serious!"

"Really"  
"Yes1 You have to take me on one of your trips!"

"OK. I don't care if Dean doesn't want you to come. You're coming"

"Do you think I'll get hurt?"

"If you do, I'm leaving the trip." I laugh a little and kiss him again.

When I let go, I hear a noise. Like, a person running into stuff

"What is that?"

"Stay here" Sam says. He gets up and walks toward the back door. I watch him, but he disappears in the darkness.

I feel a hand on my back, but the person doesn't come in front of me. He just stands there.

"Sam!" I shout. Sam comes running out of the darkness, but when I see him, the person puts his arm around my neck, and takes me away.

"Sam!" I shout again. He comes up to me and the person, and tries punching him/her. They get out their gun, and without aim, shoots at Sam's foot. "Sam!" I shout. But the person takes me out the door. Everything goes black.


End file.
